


The Art of War

by GallifreyanOmnishambles



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Fight Sex, Fist Fights, Hux is not a fool, Inappropriate Erections, Inappropriate Use of the Force, M/M, Many Resistance Pilots Died For This Smut, Minor Injuries, Oral Sex, Space Battles, Surprisingly Kylo Ren Isn't a fool either
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 12:00:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5966673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GallifreyanOmnishambles/pseuds/GallifreyanOmnishambles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Kylo Ren drags the Finalizer into a near disastrous battle, Hux would really like to get some rest and forget the awful man ever existed. Kylo has other ideas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Art of War

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt -  
> Kylo/Hux or Kylo+Hux, Original Universe, blowing off steam by sparring together, which is hardly competition considering the young general's lack of actual experience.

The battle wasn't going well for anyone.

The Knights of Ren had blundered into a trap, summoning the Finalizer for support when they became overwhelmed, which had promptly dropping the Star Destroyer into yet another ambush.

When the distress call first came through, Hux was already angry enough at the prospect of having to save Kylo Ren's sorry arse. Again. It had become an infuriating habit since the fall of Starkiller Base and the true beginning of the war.

But when be Finalizer came out of hyperspace to find itself in the middle of a cloud of Republic vessels, the General became apoplectic with rage. Not one of the tiny ships came even close to being able to challenge his flagship on their own, but there were so many of them and no matter how fast his crews moved - TIE fighters still took time to launch.

It was only a matter of minutes before one of the enemy captains recognised the Finalizer's designation codes and realised that The Sun-Quencher must be on board. Hux hated that name- it sounded like the kind of cocktail that got served with an umbrella- but he hated even more the fervour it inspired in the Resistance. Every one of them seemed to have taken his assault on the Hosnian system personally. The end result being that within minutes half the Resistance pilots were attempting suicide runs against the bridge and the TIE launch bays.

The rest of the First Order fleet only had to deal with that special brand of idiocy from desperate men who knew the battle was lost. Meanwhile, Hux had the joy of dealing with death hungry morons before he'd even had the chance to assess the battlefield.

Well Brendol Hux hadn't raised a fool, and Carolus Hux had paid close attention to the design of his flagship.

Five minutes into the battle, the bridge staff were being evacuated to the secondary command centre at the heart of his Star Destroyer. Pfassk to standing in front of a vulnerable viewport watching cretins destroy themselves in the name of killing him. He was going to watch them on the scanners from behind the best blast-shielding he could engineer.

It would have been a more satisfying command decision if it hadn't been marred by an angry Proto-Sith shrieking in his head, demanding troops on the ground. As if Carolus could get his support ships out of the bays without them been torn apart by suicidal imbeciles.

Hux pelted down the stairs towards the secondary command centre- no turbo lifts during an active firefight, see his previous statement about not being a fool- trailing a stream of invective aimed at whatever psychic presence that unbalanced freak was using to get into his mind this time.

It was always me, me, me, with Kylo Ren. No consideration for the one who actually did all the work. No thought for Hux' ship or his crew. No Force damned decency. Oh no. Just a comm message that basically translated to "I have landed the Knights deep in the Bantha pudu once again, come and help me Hux, or the Supreme Leader will have you spaced for letting his favourite toy finally drown in the quagmire of his own ineptitude".

If Kylo Ren survived to get back on board the Finalizer, Hux was going to punch him in his stupid pfassking face.

\-----

Hux sat on the deck outside the centre med bay and calculated the final score of the battle.

Republic-  
43 Resistance ships- destroyed or disabled.  
71 x-wings- destroyed, disabled or sacrificed.  
26,300 assorted crew- dead.  
19 Resistance infiltrators- captured and awaiting torture.

Finalizer-  
3,212 support staff- dead.  
27 TIE fighters- lost.  
The aft ventral canons- damaged almost beyond repair.  
The bridge- compromised and open to space.  
Med bay- overflowing with casualties.  
Kylo Ren- unconscious on the deck of docking bay 12.  
Carolus Hux- awaiting treatment for two broken knuckles.

Ren's new helmet was a lot more rigid than the last one had been. The pain was worth it though.

\-----

The officers gym was empty at this hour. So soon after a battle like that the majority of the command staff was either working overtime or getting some much needed sleep. Hux was far too angry to rest, but he also recognised that he was too emotionally compromised that make any further command decisions. Rather than wasting time changing, Hux had simply stripped off his uniform jacket and thrown himself onto the machines. He had hoped to exercise until exhaustion dragged him into the arms of sleep.

The door opened and all hope of that outcome evaporated.

"General."

Hux didn't look up from his place at the rowing machine. "Go away, Ren."

"Why?"

"Because I'm off duty," he hissed, "and I'm not paid enough to deal with you outside my duty hours."

"You have a problem with me."

"And people say the Knights of Ren aren't perceptive. Give the monster in the mask a prize!" Hux jumped up from the machine, standing so close to Ren's face his breath misted on the man's visor. "You've taken everything from me- my staff, my vessels, my machine, my privacy, everything! And you keep on taking without a thought! I am sick of this behaviour."

Kylo extended a hand towards the door, Force triggering the locks. Hux felt his muscles tense in instinctive fear. He fought to keep the emotion off his face and out of his mind. When Ren reached up to remove his helmet Hux was pleased that he didn't flinch at the sudden movement.

Of course he'd seen Ren's injuries when he'd lead a unit of stormtroopers to rescue the Knight from the ruins of his beloved machine, but he'd never actually thought about them much afterwards. He'd been too busy trying to hold together the panicking command structure of the First Order. Despite the lose of Starkiller they'd still gained the upper hand with the annihilation of the Republic's fleet. He could not allow the Order to become distracted and lose their chance.

So he'd shipped Kylo Ren off to Snoke at the first possible opportunity and tried to forget the man's existence.

That would have been a much easier task if he hadn't accidentally seen his unmasked face in Snoke's audience chamber. He hadn't really noticed at the time, he'd been livid at Ren for taking the girl but not the droid, but the sight played on his mind.

If Hux had been asked the guess Kylo Ren's appearance, he'd have described a battle-worn, dull-witted lout, about half a century old. Certainly not a soft-eyed young man with the bearing of a doomed princeling from his mother's fairy stories. Eyes that liquid and bright, lips that plush and expressive, they did not belong on the body of a foolish brute like Kylo Ren. Even after the man had cost him everything, that face still appeared to him at the most inopportune moments.

The scar was much worse that Carolus had expected.

Running jagged from above one eyebrow to the hollow at the opposite side of his neck, it was a shocking ribbon of twisted scar tissue. Hux had assumed that Ren would receive medical care on his arrival at Snoke's citadel. But this wound had clearly never been touched by bacta or received the benefit of a surgeon's needle.

If anything, it made the face behind it even more ethereal. The innocent prince had faced his dragon and paid the price for his failure. Perhaps he was ready to be king, if he'd just learn some discipline.

“You think you can discipline a prince?” The question comes out of no where, dripping with sarcasm and innuendo. Hux sneers.

“Get out of my head, Ren,” he hissed.

“Or what, exactly?” the Knight purred, an incongruous smile twisting his lips.

The General swallowed, moving his eyes away from that tempting sight. As his vision shifted he noticed that there was fresh bruising around the right eye, filling the socket with blue and purple shadows. It was his turn to smile.

“I gave you that black eye, perhaps you should give me the chance to even you out,” Hux taunted.

“You broke your own hand in the process,” Kylo laughed. “You've never engaged in a proper fight in your life, General, and I doubt Snoke would be all that pleased if I killed you.”

“And you've never actually planned a battle, Kylo Ren. The art of war means nothing to you. You just dive right in, when a little predetermination can go a very long way.” Hux said, stepping closer to the robed figure. “You never think, that's your problem.”

“I think. Mostly, I think you'll lose.”

“Then fight me. No Force. No mind tricks. No lightsaber. Just you, and me.” Carolus said, stepping backwards towards the mats at the centre of the room. “Fight me, I dare you.”

Hux had finally snapped. He'd completely taken leave of his senses. Months of frustrated rage had met a tide of post battle adrenaline, washing away the last of his rational mind. Why was he challenging _Kylo Ren_ in a physical fight? Of course he'd maintained excellent grades in hand to hand combat back in the academy, but that had been against men of the same age and experience as him. That was nothing compared to facing off against a trained mass-murderer. Particularly one with magic at his fingertips.

Unhooking his belt, Ren dropped the massive strip of leather onto the floor next to his mask, before drawing his outer robes up and over his head. The muscles of his chest and arms flexed against the tight ridged undershirt. Hux almost swallowed his tongue.

The General had a habit of imagining the scale of other beings in terms of their intelligence and worth- Snoke as Supreme Leader was as massive as his hologram; the Republic Senators were as ants; meanwhile Captain Phasma, in her competence, was physically equal to Carolus. Ren, with his impulsive foolishness, was a small and insignificant creature within the confines of Hux's mind.

That was not the case in reality. How did he always forget that the real Ren was a monumental mass of muscle and rage? It was so much clearer now, without the layers of loose fabric to disguise the shifting planes of those sculpted shoulders. Hux licked his lips, the most obscene thoughts flooding his mind. Yes, this was a prince who was ready to become a king, but Carolus would much rather make the monarch kneel to him that vice versa.

Kylo stepped slowly onto the mat, moving with a dramatic kind of ease. A feral smile spread across his face as the General straightened, staring directly into burning brown-black eyes.

“Stay out of my head, Ren,” Hux said peevishly.

“I'm not sure I even need to be in your head,” the Knight laughed, nodding in the direction of the General's slightly tented trousers.

As he broke eye-contact, Hux' fist connected with his ear, followed by three quick kicks to his side and a second blow to the head. Kylo growled and caught the General with a ringing backhanded slap to the face. Hux managed to block part of the impact with a forearm, rolling out of range of the second swipe. The reach on this man was unfair to the extreme. Despite barely two inches in height difference Kylo Ren still had limbs built on a scale unknown to normal humans.

Dodging away from a kick that had been aimed at his knees, Hux over balanced. Impossibly long fingers tangled in his hair, dragging him forward into first the Knight's knee, and then his fist. Carolus tasted blood. Sinking his nails into the pulse point of the gripping wrist, Hux twisted, trusting that his pomade would make his hair slick enough that he wouldn't lose too much of it. It worked. Freed, the redhead tugged the captured wrist towards him, kicking out at Ren's stomach as he did so.

The Knight was underestimating him. Assuming that he was just playing with his prey he kept on leaving himself unnecessarily exposed. Slightly winded, Kylo was dragged forward after his wrist, receiving a rain of punches to the head as toppled to the mat. He tried to snatch at the General's ankle as he skittered out of the way, but his fingers closed on nothing.

Properly out of the man's reach now Hux led the fool on several dizzying laps of the mat. It was like teasing a feline with a ball of string. This scarred creature didn't anticipate the General's movements, he simply leapt on instinct.

This time when Ren's leg lashed out, Carolus brought the heel of his own foot down onto the arch of the tall black boot. The leather was heavy but not reenforced, the impact sent a shock wave through to the man's knee. As the Knight toppled backwards, Hux followed, leading with his other knee, driving his full weight into the other man's throat. Following the momentum Carolus collapsed forward, throwing all his energy into landing as many blows into Ren's face as he could.

A pair of massive hands closed over his elbows like vices, dragging his arms wide as Kylo surged upwards. The headbutt likely broke Hux' nose, but he hardly noticed. His legs were still folded against Kylo's front. As Ren tried to flip him into his back he forced the toes of one of his own boots up against the Knights' ribs, separating their bodies enough for the other foot to drive down into the hollow of Kylo's abdomen, glancing off his pelvis before coming to rest against the man's scrotum.

Ren roared and flung the General backwards, scrabbling up onto all fours. As Hux span and headed for the edge of the mat once more, Kylo surged after him, intent on tackling him. Instead he received a roundhouse kick to the ear that drove him sideways towards the mat. The next blow righted him, the impact to his chest forcing him back to sit on his heels. Stunned, Kylo shook his hair out of his eyes and placed his hands to the mat on either side, intending to push himself to his feet.

Carolus stepped forward, driving his heel into the back of each hand in turn. Ren looked up from his captive position between the General's legs, pinned by his own hands. Above him Hux breathed heavily, the blood running from his nose surging slightly with each breath. This probably wouldn't have been possible with an average human. How fortunate for him that this one had such long arms, and spent so many hours kneeling in meditation.

Keeping time with his laboured breathing Hux' erection bobbed slightly, almost touching the face of the conquered Knight. Kylo's eyes crossed slightly as he glared at it, before turning his eyes back up to the General with a thunderous scowl marring his face. Slowly Ren's lips drew back exposing his slightly crooked teeth. Hux caught hold of his long black hair in his fist, twisting brutally.

“General, you know nothing of the art of war.”

Kylo's tongue darted out with bewildering speed, licking a wide wet stripe up the fly of the General's uniform. With a growl of his own, Hux freed himself from his trousers, pulling the Knight forward by his hair.

As Hux hissed an angry, “Suck it,” Ren unexpectedly surged forward of his own free will, enveloping the head of Carolus' cock in hot wetness. Hux groaned as his unoccupied hand scrabbled to join the first tangled in Kylo's hair. The larger man rocked from side to side, liberating his own hands.

One arm wrapped around the General's thigh, gripping tight enough the bruise as Kylo sank forward, easing Carolus' full length into his mouth, his tongue stroking the underside, drawing twisting patterns along the vein. Hux was already shaking by the time Ren's nose was pressed into his pubic hair. When he felt the Knight's other hand snatch something out of the air, drawn to him by the Force, he tensed but failed to stop himself from crying out at the cold sensation of the lubricant as long fingers eased towards his hole.

Ren swallowed against the head of Carolus' cock before pushing back far enough to breath. Kylo looked up, holding eye contact as he began to suck in earnest, slowly working his fingers deeper in time with the pace of his sinful mouth.

Barely keeping himself upright in the face of his first sexual encounter in four years, Hux almost gave out at the knees when he heard the Knight's slow, deep voice in his head. Kylo had taken to almost exclusively communicating with him this way since he'd returned from Snoke's training. Normally it was an annoyance but now, knowing that the man himself was silenced by the cock he was servicing, the sound was much more satisfying.

With each bob of Ren's head, Hux slipped a little closer to completion and another phrase echoed in his head.

_The best way to defeat my enemy..._

Hux groaned as Kylo drew back to swirl his tongue.

_...Is to make they play my own game._

Kylo sank back down.

_Fail to defend so that they will attack....Retreat to draw them forward._

There were three fingers in his arse now, curling slightly.

_...Make them believe that they putting me where they want me..._

The touch brushed his prostate, pressing more firmly when Carolus sobbed, surging forward.

_When in reality... Coupe de grâce._

Ren tightened his grip as Hux came, swallowing hard as hot seed filled his throat.

_I will win, but never need to fight._

Finally Kylo opened his mouth, a thin strand of cum following Carolus' cock as it slipped free. He licked it from his lips as he eased Hux down on to the mat. Stripping the General of his boots and trousers with one hand, the other dragged open his own fly at last. As he leaned over the flushed redhead- slicking his own leaking cock and lining it up with the sated man's entrance – Ren pressed his lips against Hux' ear.

“You see General, any king knows _that_ is the secret to the art of war.”

 

 


End file.
